New Beginnings
by heintz571
Summary: This is a response to a prompt for the word "new". Donna and the Doctor begin a new life after the Doctor resolves the metacrisis inside Donna's mind and how a simple actions can start a new beginning


Title: New Beginnings

Author: Flydye8

Rating R (adult concepts)

Prompt Word: New

Authors Notes: This is a response to prompt for the word "new" Donna and the Doctor begin a new life after the Doctor resolves the metacrisis inside Donna's mind. Please read and review I would love to know what my readers think about my meanderings of my mind.

Donna awoke feeling completely refreshed for the first time in many months. The Doctor found a way to restore her memories by bleeding off the Timelord essence inside her mind with a device he called a redistribution mind purging something or other. After a couple of sessions with the alien device Donna found herself once again traveling with her friend through time and space on the TARDIS.

She sat up on her old bed and stretched her muscles that had become stiff during the night. As she walked to the restroom to get ready for the day she caressed the old ship and received a pleasurable hum in return.

After she had showered and dried herself off she wrapped her body in a fluffy bathrobe and walked back into the heart of her room to find the Doctor waiting patiently on her bed.

Smiling at her he asked, "Are you feeling up for a new adventure?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I have only been back on board for a week and you want me to run off and save some world in the throes of tyranny with you. I am really not ready for that yet Doctor."

Sheepishly he bowed his head, "I am sorry Donna but I thought that you might want to get out and get some fresh air."

Walking to him she caressed his cheek, "Ah, my spaceman I know that sitting about not doing anything is not in your nature but I need this time to adjust back into the life we lead before your mind enveloped mine."

Leaning into her hand he relished in the feel of her and with the close proximity of their bodies he could smell the shampoo and soap she had just used. He suddenly felt his body respond to her womanly scent and he used all his willpower to keep from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

Instead he moved her wet hair from her shoulders and led her to the seat of the vanity of the room then grabbed her hairbrush and began to sort out the tangles of her ginger hair.

Donna was surprised at how efficiently he took care of the tangles in her hair and as he continued to move the brush down the length of it she felt herself leaning more against his body. Suddenly new feelings started to emerge within her chest and she found herself seeing the Timelord differently.

She looked at his reflection in her vanity mirror and watched as the muscles of his arm flexed and un-flexed with each movement of the brush. She looked into his eyes and found a new contentment there that hadn't been evident before and was pleased that she was the one to put this new look on his beautiful features.

All to soon he finished his ministrations to her hair reaching over her shoulder he placed the brush back on the vanity and as he pulled back he gently kissed her exposed shoulder and whispered, "I am so glad to have you back I have truly missed you Donna Noble."

Feeling the ghost of the kiss on her shoulder and the sweetness of his statement Donna felt another new feeling within the heated core of her body…lust. Looking into the mirror she was surprised to see her feeling reflected within his eyes.

Turning in her chair she rose gracefully and moved closer to the Doctor then placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Thank you for brushing my hair it was nice to have someone else fight with it for a change."

Wrapping his hands around her waist he smiled down at her, "I will be happy to do it for you anytime; all you have to do is ask."

Chuckling she cupped his cheek again and stated, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Timeboy."

Leaning down he kissed her passionately then let her go reluctantly and moved toward the door. But before exiting he replied seductively, "Ah but that is where you have it wrong, my dear, I know exactly what I am getting myself into and I am looking forward to my new adventure."

As the door closed Donna placed a gentle hand on her lips and tried to get her breathing under control and as she moved toward the armoire to get dressed she spoke, "Yes, my handsome Timelord our new adventure will be unforgettable.

The TARDIS just hummed pleasantly as she sensed the new feelings of her two occupants and could not wait to see the results of their new relationship; she also knew that the universe would rejoice at their new found happiness just as she rejoiced in it.


End file.
